<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'cause it's you and me by livmoores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610274">'cause it's you and me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmoores/pseuds/livmoores'>livmoores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, it's just fluff nothing more, we beta'd this bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livmoores/pseuds/livmoores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During their travels, she had learned to sleep wherever. Her favourite, and by far the most comfortable place, was on Caspar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'cause it's you and me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/gifts">roxyryoko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/roxyryoko/status/1306845875696664577">this beautiful hilspar</a> piece. for roxy, our hilspar lord and saviour. thank you for bringing these two into my life. &lt;3</p><p>thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerra">kaerra</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_writes">nicole_writes</a> for beating this and looking it over for me since i have never written these two together before and i wanted it to be right.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The yawn escaped Hilda’s lips before she had a chance to prevent it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were halfway to House Goneril: their destination point. They had been traveling for a couple of years, and the only reason they were coming back was the letter that Caspar had received. It was an offer to assume a Knighthood position from Holst. Although Hilda had had an inkling about it happening from the various letters they had exchanged, she hadn’t been expecting it so quickly. Caspar, slightly unsure but excited at the prospect, had suggested they make their way back to her home after he received the letter in Almyra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two days of travel, with many breaks in between, but Hilda found herself exhausted. She knew it was because she was faced with the reality of coming home. The travels she had shared with Caspar had been wonderful. The journey had been therapeutic and allowed the two of them to relax after the war had been won. Still, she found herself apprehensive about going back home for good. It had led to a couple of restless nights, which had, in turn, led her to her current predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes drifted up to Caspar, who was scanning the pub. It was small, clearly less traveled, but provided a good stopping point. The inn attached was cheap. Even though Hilda had made decent earnings selling some of the latest jewelry pieces she had crafted, and Caspar had won that ridiculous arm wrestling match a few days ago, preserving their gold was key until they returned to House Goneril. While her eyes were open, the room felt like it was spinning, and she barely heard Caspar request a table in the back and some drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See anything interesting?” she asked, vaguely aware that they had moved to a small table in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With their backs to the wall, they had an excellent view of the entrance. Her eyelids were getting heavy as she slumped into her seat. She had to stay awake because they had to eat. Unfortunately, her grumbling stomach was losing the battle against sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love watching you fight, I’d like to sleep early tonight, preferably after some food,” Hilda said, yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, but I could easily take anyone here,” Caspar said with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had recognized Hilda’s sleepy nature. Unless something egregious happened in front of him, Caspar was content to have a peaceful dinner with her. It was half of the reason he had insisted on them stopping despite it being still relatively early in the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a little murmur in agreement as Hilda closed her eyes and leaned into Caspar’s shoulder, letting her exhaustion win. During their travels, she had gained the ability to sleep wherever. Her favourite, and by far the most comfortable place, was on Caspar. When they were sitting, it was his shoulder. When they were sharing a bed, it was curled up in the crook of his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cozy,” she muttered, already nodding off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they traveled, falling asleep next to someone or out in the open, was not something Hilda had felt comfortable doing. This newfound ability was a result of the war where she had always had to be on guard and ready for the next attack. In the years since the war ended, her habits had, thankfully, softened and eased into a much more ideal and relaxed lifestyle. Caspar’s personality and take on life helped with that. He helped calmed her down and had a knack for saying the right things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Caspar at her side, she knew she was safe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddess, she loved him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar turned his attention from the patrons of the pub to the dozing girl on his shoulder. A smile spread across his face as he looked at her. Her bangs were long and in need of a trim and were covering her eyes. Despite having had to trudge through mud earlier, Hilda’s face was pristine. Her features were relaxed. The dark circles that had been present after the war were nothing more than a memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda snored. Caspar laughed as he ran a hand through her hair, keeping her close and being careful not to wake her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you chose me,” Caspar whispered as he pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. “I’m never going to let you go. Not ever.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>